


【Dratchet humanformer】合租

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drift is Chinese, F/F, Humanformers, Mundane life, Ratchet is Canadian, alternative universe, but with artistic touches of course, girl's love, metaphysical content, ratchet has a cat, story is partially based on my personal experience, university student and vet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: Drift, a 2nd-year university student,  gets kicked out by her landlord, now moves into a new place.Ratchet is a vet, has a ginger cat named Ginger. Drift's new roommate.Let's see how this story goes.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 漂移是中国人，阿救是温哥华本地人。
> 
> 清水。GL。轻松日常向。
> 
> 这段时间实在是忙。没有回复评论也没有更新，非常抱歉。
> 
> 预计今年下半年会回国，少上几门课，算是给自己做个调整。
> 
> 文中的一些事情与我在温哥华的一些经历相关。不过大多都做了艺术加工。
> 
> 文中有关猫的信息将参考b站up主柿子君meow，这段时间看他的视频放松身心。所以才有了这篇文。
> 
> 应该不会很长。也可以看作是复建。

生活就是个混蛋小孩，偶尔在你起立激动鼓掌的时候抽走你身后的凳子。  
就算前两天做了开运的仪式也无用。  
最后还是懊悔自己坐下去之前没有回头看一眼位置。  
Drift这样想着，两脚岔开，坐在地上，手臂搁在膝头，叹了口气。  
手上的电话刚刚播放完房东的语音，虽然话里满是客气，却遮不住那让人脊背发凉的重要信息。  
翻译一下就是要她三周之内收拾东西滚出房子。这里要卖掉了。  
Drift气得牙痒痒。虽然那个被抽走椅子的说法只是个比喻，但她现在真得觉得浑身疼。  
好。搬就搬。反正姑奶奶我也不想住这里了。  
立刻打开社交软件找房，最好明天能去看房后天入住的那种。  
好在近期处在毕业季，转租的房子不少。她很快找到一家离学校较近的公寓，明天看房，运气好的话后天就能搬。原本的租户要去其他省份实习一年，想租出去几个月止损。  
第二天起个大早，先是沿着临海的公路跑了三五公里。这大概是最后一次在这里晨跑，Drift还略觉得舍不得。之前选择住进这件破旧的老屋主要就是看中了它的环境——当然还有便宜的租金——不是什么地方都能同时拥有大片的马场和海滨远足区的。  
冲完澡换上利索的长袖灰T恤和黑色工装裤，蹬一双带拉链的小靴子，方便进屋穿脱。  
在公交上再次检查房屋的信息——同她合租的那位是加拿大本地人。据说生活作风有些问题，这也是房租比较便宜的原因之一。  
Drift叹了口气。她自认为是适应能力很好的人，毕竟大学以前都是在集体宿舍住大的，同时她也自信于自己的生活习惯，虽然不能说整洁得一丝不苟——不，对她升入大学后见过的大部分人来说，Drift可以说是一丝不苟的。  
W区在Drift在读的UB大学东侧，走路十五分钟就能到校园中心。她之前常来W区，因为这里生活设施一应俱全，最重要的是有华人餐厅，虽然口味仍有出入，但作为应急家乡菜，这家饭店具有大部分中国菜的基本特质——高盐，高油——好吃。  
待会儿回去的时候可以打包一份茄子肉丁，晚饭的时候回锅和米饭炒一下。  
原来的租客叫Brainstorm，蓬松的头发，卷过、漂过、染成栗子色，发根则是深棕色。看上去发质不是很好，估计没什么时间打理。圆框镜是亮眼的青色，她还戴了一只黄色的布口罩，一边和Drift打招呼一边道歉，表示口罩是为了防止吸入花粉：“鼻炎要人命呀。”  
房子就在一楼，有后门。忘记带门禁卡可以直接从院子开小栅栏进去——为了展示这一优势，Brainstorm特意带着Drift从后门走的。门左右两侧各一扇玻璃，左侧是客厅的，右侧是另一位租户的。  
“忘记门禁卡是小事，但你千万千万千万千万别忘记带钥匙。”Brainstorm这一长串的“千万”差点把她自己憋死在口罩下面，“Ratchet在家的时间很随机。所以，靠人不如靠自己。我之前就被锁在门外过。”  
“Ratchet就是另一位……？”  
“没错。”Brainstorm弯腰，看了一眼右侧房间窗帘下方的缝隙，“她不在——我还没跟她说你的事情。没找到机会。”  
“这样……她学什么的？”  
“噢。她不是学生——就那边，”Brainstorm指了指街对面的楼，“那家宠物医院，她是兽医。这人整天和猫猫狗狗打交道。和人处不来的。”  
Drift回头看了一眼。那家宠物医院的玻璃上挂了一个巨大的“MEOW”和一个同样巨大的“WOOF”。玻璃反光，但隐约能看到有人在走动。门被推开，一个高大的男人牵着一条身材修长的苏格兰牧羊犬走了出来。店里也漂出汪汪的声音。帮男人推门的女医生套着白色外套，里面衬的是红色V领T恤。在Drift抬头看清对方面孔之前，女医生已经合拢玻璃门，上半身被樟树的倒影遮得严严实实。  
“诶呀。不急。早晚会见到的。”Brainstorm继从口袋里翻出Blenz*的面包袋、某书店的集邮卡和揉成一团的耳机后，终于掏出了一串钥匙，试了几把才将后门打开，“她有时候就睡在沙发上。”  
房间宽敞，主要家电齐全并且运作正常。Brainstorm自己的一些东西已经打包得七七八八，之后会搬到地下室去。不过毕竟也占掉了一些空间所以她提出给Drift减免一小部分房租，同时还欣慰地看向窗台上有些干瘪的多肉植物，感叹“这回要是再养死也就怪不得我啦”。  
“你喜欢动物么，猫猫？狗狗？仓鼠？鹦鹉？”踏进屋子的时候Brainstorm突然补充，“这个我忘记跟你说啦……抱歉抱歉，有点先斩后奏的感觉。不过因为不是我的猫啦……”  
“诶我其实没什么问题……？”  
Drift跟进来，提起左腿正在脱鞋。她抬头，与她面面相觑的是一只橘色的大脸猫。  
“这位是Ginger*，”Brainstorm蹲下身，那只大脸猫扭头就走，“是Ratchet的猫猫。如你所见，他……不是很亲人。”  
“Ginger，这名字也太随便了。”  
“喔，你要是见过Ratchet，你就会惊讶地发现——”Brainstorm起身，耸耸肩，“她这人的确挺随便的。”  
中台很宽敞，可做餐桌，配有两把高脚凳。Drift有点好奇烤箱能否使用，她想要尝试烘焙很久了。  
“怎么样，想试试不？想试试就租下来，租下来之后你可以问Ratchet。她会一点烘焙。”  
Drift回以微笑。她又在房间里转了一圈，觉得的确不错。虽然比之前住的地方贵了点，但总归是离学校近了些，加上随时可以拎包入住，就当买个方便，买个及时。  
“说到Ratchet……”Drift看了一眼那扇装有猫洞的房门，“你觉得她最大的问题在哪？”  
“她……她啊……比较自我，”Brainstorm看了眼客厅的窗帘，帘子所遮盖的窗户正对着宠物医院，“而且脾气不是很好。需要时间和耐心来和她相处。”  
Drift点点头，走到沙发前：“我能把帘子拉开么？”  
“没问题。”  
Drift抓住百叶窗的绳头，将帘子拽起来。Ginger看到了晃动的绳子，蹭地窜上了沙发，琥珀色眼睛盯着摇晃的绳头。Drift盯着Ginger，揣测这只猫到底有多好动。可绳子很快就不晃了，Ginger没扑上去，也没有扇它巴掌；猫猫低头舔了舔脚爪，开始洗脸。  
待Drift抬头看向对街的宠物店，却突然对上另一双眼睛——来自刚刚那位女医生，她正端着白色的马克杯，望过来；又突然抬起搭在腰间的手，向这边招了招。  
Drift头脑一热，也赶紧招呼回去。但对方却伸出食指，指了指这边；Drift一低头，才发现是Ginger跳到了沙发靠背上。  
一辆卡车哐哐开过。Ginger跃下了沙发。  
Drift再去看宠物医院的方向，Ratchet已经离开窗前。天上的云朵随温哥华气势潇洒的海风快速变换，此时已在玻璃上投下飘动着的云影。  
“今天晚上签合同吧。”Drift回头，向Brainstorm伸出手，“感谢你今天带我看房。”


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Rod把最后一个箱子哐地砸到地上，骂了句脏话。原本疲惫靠坐在沙发上的Drift猛地抬头。  
“那是我的东西。”  
“你的东西就是我的东西。”  
“放屁。”Drift抄起手边的一本书扔了出去。Hod Rod灵巧地闪身躲过，只有染成橙色的发尾被书页侃侃挑动。书本摔在地上，发出惨兮兮的声音。  
“不聊了。都齐活了。我还有事儿，告辞。”  
“行。改天请你吃火锅。”Drift摸了摸牛仔服的口袋以确认钥匙没被对方无心顺走。向朋友招手道别，心里盘算着什么时候才能鼓起勇气考大温的驾照。Hot Rod勉强算是温哥华第二代华人，母亲是菲律宾人。她继承了母亲浅棕色的皮肤，打眼看上去就一股活泼健康的气场；父亲经商，Hot Rod有她父亲的自来熟特质。  
Drift换了个姿势躺在沙发上昏昏欲睡。那灰蓝色的家具上隐隐有股猫味儿，顺手在靠背上一搓就是一小撮橙色的猫毛。  
刚刚搬家的声音大。Ginger躲进Ratchet的房间里不露脸，Hot Rod原本还为能看见大橘猫而兴奋，没想到对方一点面子都不给。这会儿没声音了，Ginger又探头探脑地钻出来，看了眼摞成小山的纸箱，一脸嫌弃；随后发现了Drift的藏青色帆布面拉杆箱，并冲它们伸出无情铁爪。  
Drift在蹦蹦蹦的杠爪子声音中警醒，从沙发上飞窜过去，准备打猫。  
“呔！”  
Ginger的反应更快，在那团人形残影靠近之前便钻到纸箱的缝隙之间；只不过动作不太灵光，屁股在缝隙处卡了一两秒。  
但经验缺乏如她，也知道不能揪猫尾巴。就在Drift纠结搬哪个箱子能够更有效地把猫赶出来时，门响了。  
她的第一反应是自己的小姐妹忘了钱包，立刻起身环顾房间，却发现Ginger正在尝试钻出箱子山，宛如从茶壶嘴里流出的毛尖茶圆满一碗胖胖的透明茶杯。猫猫屁颠屁颠地跑到门口，来回踱步。  
门开了。进来的女人一米七左右，比Hot Rod矮一点。但她一头红发，颜色比Hot Rod的暖橙自然。但她的嘴唇很淡，在瓷白的肤色上更显得如此。女人低垂着脸，刘海优雅的弧度正挡住她的一侧额头和眼睛。Ginger绕着对方已经粘了些白毛的裤腿儿蹭了一圈，然后反应过来上面味道不对，跑开了，途中跳了一下。  
女人踩掉自己尖头的一脚蹬棕色矮靴，露出红白条的袜子。她沿着Ginger跑开的方向看去，正瞅见那本委屈巴巴趴在地上的书。  
她抬头看向Drift，后者显然也意识到了问题。  
“我以为是Brainstorm的。”  
Drift赶紧解释。  
“这的确不是我的书。”  
一阵安静。Drift一时没反应过来自己说的是中文，甚至没反应过来对方竟然也是用中文回复的。  
“你会说中文？”  
“大学时候学了一点。”女人绕开箱子，径直走过来，“你是Drift吧？Brainstorm跟我说了。你可以叫我Ratchet。我是个兽医。”  
“啊，嗯，好……”Drift忍不住向后退了一步，却发现对方的目标是猫咪。临时用来装衣架的塑料袋被当做了玩具。Ratchet用脚把Ginger赶开。  
“他喜欢啃塑料袋，之前误食过。”这一次Ratchet换成了英文，“破掉的塑料袋不要给他。”  
对方的英文听起来远没有中文那么可爱。用词似乎带了点命令的意味。Drift点点头，赶紧滑步上前把袋子捡起来。  
“我会尽快把这些东西，呃，收好。”Drift用另一只手比划一下乱七八糟的行李，“有什么我需要知道的么？”  
“明天再说吧。我要洗澡休息了。”Ratchet脱下鼠灰色大衣挂在她自己房门前的挂钩上；然后是棕色长袖衬衫，露出蓝色内衣。挂钩上还有一件脏粉色毛衣，手肘和袖口处都磨薄了，不知道是不是款式。她套上那件深领居家毛衣，回身叫Ginger跟她回屋。对方侧身的半秒钟，Drift咽了咽口水；她看见胸衣的饰带搭在Ratchet圆润的胸脯上，不禁含胸有些心虚。  
这间公寓的卧室都自带有卫浴。淋浴的声音从房间里飘出。  
Drift提起衬在牛仔服下的线衣衣领深深闻了一口，生怕自己身上会有灰尘和煞风景的汗臭。二十分钟内，她没有把任何一件东西搬进自己的房间，只是盘腿坐在客厅，右耳正对着那扇传来水声的房间。待水声一停，她跳起来，将那个装满蜡烛、药草和熏香的盒子打开，点了一根日本产的线香，苦苦的玫瑰味儿立刻散播开来。  
随后她回过神，捻着那根线香，心急如焚地翻找起神隐的香台。


	3. Chapter 3

晨跑结束，从后院回到公寓，撕掉门框上“晨跑，别锁门——Drift”的便条。听到厨房传来沙沙的油煎声。脱鞋，再紧张地耸耸鼻翼确认身上的味道，头也不敢抬，飞速冲进自己的房间，扭开龙头冲澡。  
喷香的煎炸味道不知怎的钻进了淋浴间。Drift双手扶墙，让温水淋湿她的中长黑发，同时短暂地屏住呼吸。她一直很喜欢新洗发露的味道，闻着令人安心。于是顺手摁了几泵糊在头发上。  
一般情况下她不会早上洗头。只是今天不知不觉就把头发浇湿了。  
把头发盘在脑后，盖一块红色的毛巾。套上睡衣睡裤，把门打开一条细缝观察Ratchet是否用完了灶台，正巧对方刚刚炸锅里捞出速食鸡柳，转身要将手里的白瓷盘子放在中台上。  
Drift嘭地关上了门。  
再开门的瞬间又正对上Ratchet略显诧异的目光。只是她也立刻垂下眼睛，回身从刀架抽出水果刀。  
这回再要是操作失误，印象分怕是要掉到零了。Drift苦恼地钻出自己房间。在前往冰箱的途中遇到了从沙发底下钻出来的Ginger。  
这猫是不会主动搭理她的，她也没必要搭理对方。不过自己要是这只猫就好了——各种意义上的。  
Ratchet将一小捧樱桃番茄切成两半。她的炒锅里正在煎几根芦笋，滋滋作响。Ginger 趴在中台旁边，Ratchet脚边，圆脸瞅着自己的主人。  
Drift悄声溜到冰箱前拉开门，检查有没有食材能凑一顿早餐。Brainstorm剩了鸡蛋一打，培根两份，面包一条，还有点芝士。标准的西式不动脑快餐标配。Drift抬头扫了一眼Ratchet。高挑的女人正将锅里的芦笋倒进盘子。但Drift注意到，对方的余光正看向她这边。  
正在这时，Drift的肚子发出咕噜声。音量之大，直接穿透了排气扇的嗡鸣。  
Ratchet的脸扭过来了。正式观察起自己的新室友。  
Drift觉得自己的脸在烧。与此同时，肩膀和前胸一片寒，想来是冰箱散发出来的温度。  
“要先吃一点么？”  
Ratchet从洗碗柜里拿出两把叉子。  
Drift抬头看着她，愣了半秒后及时起身；并且发现Ginger抬头的样子和她刚刚一模一样。  
“当然好……”语气积极，但舌头还是不可避免地打结。  
女人将叉子柄朝向她。  
“诶……我可以吃哪个？”  
Drift接过餐具，叉子头在盘子上面盘旋一圈。  
“都可以。”  
“都……？”Drift又结巴起来，“这不是你的早餐么？”  
“对啊。所以你别吃光就好。”Ratchet将盘子端起来一点，“尝尝鸡柳吧，我第一次炸。你试试能不能吃。”  
“诶……能不能吃……”她礼貌地笑笑，插起一节尝了尝。有点烫嘴，但炸透了。用的应该是菜籽油，没有橄榄油的腥味儿。  
“怎么样。还可以吧。”Ratchet也戳起一条，递到Drift嘴边，“这根也给你。剩下的我端走了。”  
Drift张嘴愣住，Ratchet停顿了半秒，把鸡柳的一端塞到学生嘴里。Drift这才反应过来，赶紧闭嘴咬住。  
兽医微笑了一下，收回餐具，蹭着Drift的肩膀走开。  
“诶，呃，谢谢！”  
Ratchet哼笑道不客气。Drift重新回到冰箱前，把鸡蛋和培根拿出来放在中台上。可她脚下好像提到了什么东西，低头便发现是Ginger，一脸怨恨地瞪着这位新租客。  
“呃……我想我踢了Ginger一脚。”  
“没事。他也不是小猫了。”Ratchet靠坐在沙发上，打开了电视。橘猫则急急忙忙跑到墙边，绕着一只碗喵喵叫。  
“哦，我忘了。”Ratchet从电视柜里翻出一盒猫罐头，倒在Ginger的饭碗里。  
Drift此时已经热好锅，准备下培根了。  
小火单面煎蛋，需要的时间比较长但绝对值得。就在她准备关火把形状完好的鸡蛋盖在抹了黄油的面包上时，突然注意到Ratchet走到自己身后，把盘子和餐具放进洗碗机。  
“Ginger的猫罐头还剩一半，”她俩背对背站着，“你什么时候出门？”  
“十点半出门。十一点的课。”  
“那你出门之前能不能帮我把剩下的倒到她碗里？”Ratchet看了眼墙上的钟表，“我这会儿得走了。哦，平底锅我回来再洗。你随便放，不碍事就行。”  
“没问题。”  
语毕，她不小心戳破了鸡蛋。未完全凝固的蛋黄溢出来。  
洗碗机开始呼噜噜注水。  
Drift看向Ratchet的平锅，忍不住握住锅把，上面似乎还透着热温。  
饭后，她连带这柄锅一起洗净，特意放在对方能注意到的地方。  
——若是被问到原因，就说是对两条鸡柳的补偿。  
如此想着，Drift心头春风抚动。走到公寓大楼外面突然想到没有喂猫，赶紧折回去添罐头。为此险些迟到。


	4. Chapter 4

Drift回家的时候，Ratchet正关上后门手里拿着一个披萨盒。Ginger从百叶窗后面钻出来，磁铁一样吸到女兽医的脚边，随着主人的步伐一路蹭。  
“托你件事。”  
在瑜伽课翻来覆去折腾了两个小时，骨头似乎还没有回归原位的表演系女学生从低头弓身脱鞋的动作中猛一抬头，脖颈和锁骨处便咔咔一阵响。  
显然Ratchet也听见了。  
“怎么……你被打了一顿？”  
“差不多吧……”  
Ratchet先站在沙发上，随后低身坐下，两腿叠在身侧。那件灰粉色的破旧毛衣搭在小腿上。她打开披萨盒拿了一片，眼看着Ginger跳上桌面，她立刻合上盒子还用茶几上的填色书压住了盒子。  
“你刚刚说什么事？”  
Drift拿起灶台上的水壶，一边活动脖子一边给自己倒凉白开。  
“你坐过来，吃片披萨。”Ratchet朝她招招手，“你吃晚饭了么？”  
女生扬起脖子吨吨吨一杯水下肚。向自己的室友摇摇头，两腮还鼓着，又抬手倒了一杯才向沙发走过去。  
“没吃呢。”好不容易咽下水，“那我就不客气了。”  
Ratchet一把抄起嗅着披萨盒的Ginger，抱到自己身边摁住。  
“放了鸡肉和小牛排肉，蔬菜有青椒、口蘑和菠菜。加量芝士。BBQ酱。”她说完咬了一口，“你可以多那两块。”  
Drift抽了一张卫生纸，把烤得软乎乎的青椒都挑了出来。  
兽医熟练地揉搓着橘猫的额头，橘猫发出巨响的呼噜声。圆眼睛眯着，视线依然在披萨上飘忽不定。  
“是这样的。我下周要去东边开个会。得拜托你照顾Ginger。”  
喷香的披萨瞬间散发出交易的酸臭味儿。Drift半张着的嘴合上了。  
“可我不是很会养猫……”  
“我教你。”  
披萨又香了。Drift觉得自己刚刚带汗出门，可能感冒了，鼻子不通气。  
“那好。我学东西很快。”  
“先把披萨盒盖上。”  
话音刚落，Ginger就摆着大脑袋挣脱主人的桎梏，窜到桌上。指甲在茶几的玻璃板上发出擦擦的声响。Drift急忙扣上盖子，Ginger粉嫩的鼻头差点戳在鸡肉块上。  
“不要让猫吃人的食物。”Ratchet又把猫一把抄回沙发上，“我们待会儿给他剪个指甲。”  
“我听说剪指甲都是大工程。”  
“只要剪得够快，Ginger反应不过来。他傻。”  
橘猫抱住Ratchet的手，啃了两口。  
“完了，他听懂了。”Ratchet放下披萨，手指塞进嘴里嘬吮掉油；她捏住Ginger的后颈，拖到腿上开始撸他。橘猫先是发出一阵抗议的声音，但也很快安静下来，舒服地打呼。  
“你还记得他的罐头都在哪吧？”兽医微低着头，突然抬眼看向Drift。她这才发现对方的睫毛比头发颜色要淡，眼睛则是幽深的蓝绿色，仿佛一池湖水。  
“Drift？”  
“呃啊，你刚刚说什么？——罐头？我记得是在电视机下面……”  
她赶紧扭开视线，起身去翻电视柜的抽屉。里面花花绿绿好多种，都是锡纸餐盒。  
“要什么口味的？”她随手拿了一个红色的，“袋鼠肉？”  
“随便拿一个就可以了。”Ratchet抬起Ginger的下巴，让他看看有人正蹲在自己的食物储藏柜前面。  
橘猫窜了下去，开始喵喵叫。  
“和猫的熟悉可以从喂食开始，让他有求于你。”Ratchet在衣服上擦擦手，继续吃披萨，“之后我不在的时候，你每天给他换着口味喂。每天喂上三次。早上一次，下课回来一次，然后睡前再喂一次——我去给你拿个勺子。”  
“诶，好的……”Drift艰难地撕开餐盒，Ginger却已经扒在Drift腿上，伸长身体去舔盒里的汤水，“是直接倒在碗里？”  
“嗯。你先倒进去。”  
Drift小心地用手背去推橘猫的宽脸。她小时候在狗吃饭的时候摸狗，险些被咬，心里有点忌惮。  
“怕什么。他又打不过你。”  
兽医轻笑着，把勺子递给Drift：“把肉泥捣碎一点。猫会把大块的东西从碗里叼出来吃。”  
学生照办。一边捣肉泥一边躲避Ginger焦急的舌尖。在Ratchet表示“够了”之后，她盘腿坐下来，驼着背。  
“你之后可以准备一件衣服，衬衫或者T恤，专门在家穿，不要洗，让上面留下Ginger自己的味道。这样他会比较亲近你。”Ratchet拉了一下自己身上的那件毛衣，Drift恍然大悟。  
“猫咪是嗅觉动物。他们会首先靠嗅觉来判断你。”兽医说着便脱下那件毛衣，“你可以先穿这件和他玩玩。”  
“诶。”Drift愣了一下，“我，我去洗下手，刚刚摸了猫食……”  
“没关系，上面都是Ginger自己的味道。他不会介意的。”  
Drift觉得自己双颊发热，但依然伸手接过了衣服。  
“也不是非要你穿上不可，只是单纯沾染下Ginger熟悉的味道而已。”  
“嗯嗯，我明白的。”  
就在Drift纠结于该怎样进行下一步的时候，Ratchet的手机响了。  
“啊。那我接个电话。你们先玩。”  
女人说完便带着电话离开到阳台。后门咔哒一声关紧，接电话的声音被隔绝在外。  
Drift扫了一眼合拢的百叶窗，又看向门玻璃。医生缓慢地踱步，背影消失在Drift的视野中。  
她赶紧低下头，鼻尖在衣领的处轻轻抽气。  
或许与猫咪频繁接触的袖口位置猫味儿会更重些，Drift想着，把鼻尖埋到医疗里，深深嗅着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中有关养猫小窍门的内容大多参考b站 柿子君meow 。之前也说过，他的视频是本文的灵感来源。
> 
> 如果有我曲解/记错的地方请及时指正。毕竟这篇文里阿救的角色是兽医，所以我不想给大家传播错误的信息。


End file.
